Digimon Sovereign Eds
by And-the-Man 106
Summary: The Digital World is in crisis. The fate of the lives of many Digimon rest in the hands of the Sovereigns and four kids. Find the story of the Tamers of all four corners of the world here in 'Digimon Sovereign Eds'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Tamer of the West

It was a calm summer day in Peach Creek, Arizona. The birds were singing and the kids were playing. The sun shone brightly on all the houses except for one. Under the trees of the forest's edge, stood a white Colonial house with a brown roof, red doors and blue windows, a teen stood outside his window, bored. He was fifteen years old with carefree brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a red shirt with white lining, blue jeans and black and white shoes. His name was Andrew Baker, the only bored person in the Cul-de-sac. He was bored because his friends were sent all over. His best friend, Ed, was sent to South America. His genius friend, Double D, was sent to Tokyo, Japan, and Eddy was sent to Greenland. Andrew was left without any friends or excitement. You see, when Andrew first moved to the Cul-de-sac, Ed was the first one to introduce himself to Andrew. He then introduced Andrew to Double D and Eddy, who instantly became friends with him. Ever since, they had been doing scams to get money for jawbreakers. Of course, they still did it, although the Eds had been pardoned for their scams by all the Cul-de-sac. Almost everyone, that is. Jonny still never forgave the Eds and he certainly didn't forgive the Cul-de-sac kids for beating him up. So, he became a lame super villain named The Gourd and swore revenge. Andrew was bored out of wits now that the Eds were gone.

'I'm so bored.' Andrew thought in his head. 'I need some excitement.'

"Come to me."

Andrew snapped his eyes open. The voice came from Andrew's own head. It sounded deep and brave. Andrew looked around.

"Who's there?" Andrew exclaimed, jerking his head back and forth.

"I am Baihumon, the Sovereign of the East. Come to me, Tamer of the East. Become my master."

Andrew ran out the door.

"Finally, some excitement!" Andrew cried for joy. Andrew ran into the forest. The light faded as he forged deeper into the forest. Little did Andrew realize, he was being watched from above.

Andrew finally reached the black heart of the forest. In front of him was a small green hill. On top of it was the oldest tree in Peach Creek, Old Peach Back. Old Peach Back was discovered by Jebidiah Peachback, who wanted to discover the biggest abundance of peaches in Fort Peach Creek. He did just that when he found Old Peach Back, the biggest peach tree around. Every year, people from all over Peach Creek gather around to collect their harvest. Now, in front of the tree, there was a glowing sphere of light. In the sphere, was a small device with a small button pad with two buttons. The device was colored yellow, blue on the screen with white on the buttons.

"Pick up your D-Arc and become my master." Baihumon's voice said.

Andrew was about to grab the D-Arc when suddenly, "So, we meet again, Andrew Baker!"

Andrew looked behind himself. Behind him was a teen wearing a gourd on his head, wearing kitchen gloves and a black cape.

"What do you want now, Jonny?" Andrew asked, annoyed.

"My name is 'The Gourd!' And I came for revenge! Behold!" The Gourd flashed out a golden yellow D-Arc with pinkish-red buttons. "Fanglongmon, attack!" A whole acre of trees got torn down as a large golden yellow dragon with six eyes and eight orbs on his back appeared out of nowhere. Andrew made a beeline for the D-Arc.

"Yellow Rotation!" Fanglongmon stamped down, causing rocks to flow upward. The rocks flew at Andrew. Andrew grabbed the D-Arc and vanished in a flash of light. The rocks hit the ground in front of Old Peach Back.

"Curses! Let's return to the Digital World, Fanglongmon!" Fanglongmon and the Gourd vanished.

Andrew reappeared in a grassy plain, holding the D-Arc. The plain was dotted with trees over a clear blue sky.

"Finally. You have arrived." A childish voice said. Andrew looked around, trying to find the person. "Down here." Andrew looked down. At his feet was a yellow lion cub with black claws, blue eyes, a tuft of red hair on his head and a green jeweled golden necklace around his neck.

"Who are you?" Andrew asked.

"I am Baihumon. Or… I used to be. I am now Liollmon. This is my Rookie form."

"O…kay?" Andrew didn't know what to say. He was still confused about where he was.

"I was once the Digimon Sovereign of the West. Digimon are the many creatures that inhabit the Digital World, which is where we are now."

"Where are we in this… Digital World, exactly?"

"We are in the West corner, which was once my domain."

"What happened?"

"Some evil force has taken over all four corners of the Digital World. Darkness had claimed our once great leader Fanglongmon."

"I just saw Fanglongmon. He was under the control of one of my friends."

"Then they knew you would become the Tamer of the East, which means we have less time than we thought. Come. We must head for my castle in the farthest western corner." With that, Andrew and Liollmon headed off to the west, unaware of the dangers that lie ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Tamer of the East

The night skies were clear over the buildings of Tokyo, Japan. The many skyscrapers lit up the night and the airplanes seemed like shooting stars. Double D should have been having fun, but he wasn't. He missed his friends back home. Who knows what they were doing right now. Double D was a teen of science and logic. He knew one thing at the moment. He was bored beyond his wit. He was wearing a black ski cap, orange T-shirt, purple pants, red socks and blue shoes. Double D wished his friends; Andrew, Ed and Eddy were with him.

"Eddward the Wise. Come to me." Double D snapped out of his bored stare over the city.

"Who is there?" Double D called out.

"I am Azulongmon, the Sovereign of the East. Come to me now, Wise Tamer of the East. Come to your destiny."

Double D put on his dark orange jacket and raced out of the hotel he was staying at. He ran past pedestrians and other assorted people. Double D stopped at the entrance to an alleyway.

"Come to me." Azulongmon's voice called out to Double D from the alleyway.

"So unsanitary." Double D muttered.

"Give up, Double D!" The Gourds voice called out. Double D looked behind him. Many people were running away from the Gourd and ShadowFanglongmon. They were all terrified that a giant dark violet dragon appeared from what appeared to be a movie.

"Jonny?" Double D guessed.

The Gourd growled in anger. "It's 'The Gourd!' Not Jonny! ShadowFanglongmon, use Fang of the Emperor!" Fanglongmon's jaw began glowing blood red. Double D looked back to the alleyway. A floating blue and white D-Arc was floating in a sphere of light. Double D ran as ShadowFanglongmon charged with his mouth wide open. Double D jumped and grabbed the D-Arc, disappearing in a flash of light before ShadowFanglongmon could devour him. Instead, he at two halves of the buildings the alleyway was situated between.

The Gourd growled in rage. "Not again! First, it was Andrew the West and now its Double D the East! ShadowFanglongmon let us return back to the Digital World!" The Gourd and ShadowFanglongmon vanished, leaving many people confused.

Double D reappeared in a mountainous plain. The dark gray mountains rose from the ground to the heavens above. Double D looked around, confused.

"This… isn't… happening!" Double D stammered.

"This is happening." A child's voice said. Double D looked behind himself. Standing on a rock was a teal colored dragon child with orange horns and orange wings.

"What in the name of Earth are you!" Double D exclaimed.

"I am Azulongmon, reduced to my Rookie form, Dracomon. You are no longer on Earth. You are in the Digital World, home of the various Digimon I once helped protect. But now, all that has changed. An evil force has taken over our leader, Fanglongmon, and forced him into a partnership with an evil boy. This caused our immense power to be imprisoned into the four Sovereign D-Arcs. You are holding mine, which makes you the Tamer of the East. Now, will you follow me to save the Digital World, Tamer?"

"No, I most certainly will not."

"What if I told you one of your friends has already come to the Digital World?"

"I'd say you caught my attention."

"The friend of yours is the Tamer of the West, Tamer to Baihumon, Sovereign of the West. At this moment, he is traveling to Baihumon's tower to reclaim it. From his entry data, his name is… Andrew."

"Well, then… shall we be off? We have to get to your tower before it gets dark."

"Yes indeed."

The duo set out on their adventure unknown of their hardships.


End file.
